The Incredibles
''The Incredibles ''is a 2004 American computer-animated superhero action comedy film directed by Brad Bird and produced by Pixar Animation Studios. The film was released on October 27, 2004. A sequel, ''Incredibles 2'', was released on June 15, 2018. Plot Bob Parr, going under the alias Mr. Incredible, is among several super-powered heroes called "Supers", having super strength. While on a day of saving lives of citizens and fighting crime, he is distracted by a young fan, Buddy Pine, which allows his enemy, Bomb Voyage, to escape capture as well as the destruction of a train track in the process. He and the other supers are later forced into a civilian relocation program after they face lawsuits from several citizens on account of property damage. Mr. Incredible marries fellow super, Helen Parr, formerly known as Elastigirl, who has the ability to stretch herself like rubber, and has three children; Violet, who can turn invisible and generate force fields; Dash, who possesses super speed; and Jack-Jack, who is supposedly powerless. Despite being restricted from using his powers, Bob secretly goes out saving civilians with his friend, Lucius Best, formerly known as Frozone, who can fire ice. Bob's diminutive boss, Gilbert Huph, prevents Bob from stopping a mugging in process with the threat of being fired, enraging Bob to the point of smashing Gilbert through several walls, injuring him and putting Bob out of a job. Bob, upon returning home, receives a message from a woman named Mirage who gives him the mission of stopping a malfunctioning robot called an Omnidroid. Bob arrives on the Nomanisan island and battles the robot, ultimately defeating it by having it tear out its power source. Bob is given more assignments from Mirage which allows him to use his powers, improving his relationship with his family, who he keeps unaware of these assignments. Bob receives a new suit from costume designer Edna Mode, who creates superhero suits for his family as well. Mr. Incredible, upon arriving at the island once more, is attacked by a larger and more powerful Omnidroid and quickly defeated. Mirage's boss arrives and reveals himself to be Buddy, who has become a super-villain called Syndrome in response to being shunned by Mr. Incredible as a boy. Syndrome attempts to kill Mr. Incredible, but he manages to escape and infiltrates Syndrome's base, where he discovers that multiple other supers have been killed by Omnidroid prototypes to improve the robots abilities. However, Helen, who had visited Edna Mode, activates a homing beacon that unintentionally causes Mr. Incredible to be discovered and detained. Helen flies to the island to find Mr. Incredible and discovers Violet and Dash to have stowed away on the plane as well, but Syndrome shoots down the plane with homing missiles and the three are assumed dead. However, the three survive and manage to reach the island. Helen infiltrates the base to find Bob and leaves the children in a cave. Mr. Incredible is freed by a redeemed Mirage and reunites with Helen and flee the base to find the children, who had been forced out of the cave due to the exhaust of a rocket being fired into the cave. However, the four are imprisoned by Syndrome, who reveals his intentions of releasing the Omnidroid into the city and defeat it publicly utilizing his remote control as a way of becoming a hero in the public's eyes. After Syndrome leaves to fight the Omnidroid, Violet frees the family and Mirage aids them in using a security van and a rocket booster to leave the island and return to the city. Syndrome loses control of the robot and his defeated, leaving the Parr family and Frozone to battle the robot. Mr. Incredible and Helen fire one of the Omnidroid's detached claws at the robot, tearing it's power source out and destroying it. The Parr family returns home to discover that Syndrome has abducted Jack-Jack, intending to raise the boy to be his sidekick. However, Jack-Jack reveals himself to have transformation powers and transforms into a monster, tearing off one of Syndrome's rocket boots and causes him to drop him. Helen successfully catches Jack-Jack while Mr. Incredible throws their car at Syndrome, knocking him into his ships jet turbines, killing him. The house is destroyed in the process, but Violet shields the family with her energy shields. Months later, a new super-villain called the Underminer attacks and the Parr family dons their super-hero costumes as they prepare to fight the menace. Cast *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr, who possesses super-strength. *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr, who possesses the ability to stretch her body. *Jason Lee as Syndrome, Bob's former fan and currently super-villain. *Specner Fox as Dash Parr, who possesses super-speed. *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, who possesses invisibility and energy shields. *Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews as Jack-Jack Parr, who possesses transformation abilities. *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best, who possesses cryokinesis. *Elizabeth Pina as Mirage, Syndrome's agent. *Brad Bird as Edna Mode, a costume designer. *Bud Luckey as Rick Dicker, a government agent. *Wallace Shawn as Gilbert Huph, Bob's boss. *John Ratzenberger as the Underminer, a super-villain. *Dominique Louis as Bomb Voyage. Gallery The Incredibles movie poster.jpg Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2000s films Category:2004 films